batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin
Assassin is a TV show that Coolot1 and Garrynumb8 are working together on. It is about Bruce Wayne instead of leaving The League of Assassins he became the Leader. Cast * Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne/ Two-Face *Nolan North as Anarky/ Black Mask *Grey Griffin as Talia Al Ghul *John DiMaggio as Ubu/ Deathstroke AKA Slade Wilson * Dee Bradley Baker as Kirk Langstorm Aka Man Bat/ Bane * Tara Strong as Selina Kyle/ Lady Shiva * Kary Phanton as Killer Croc * Hyden Walch as White Canary * Phil Morris as Fox * Edoardo Ballerini as Vulture * Nobody plays Shark * Keone Young as Sensei * Oded Fehr as Ra's Al Ghul * Scot Menville as Damien Wayne * James Arnold Taylor as Barry Allen * Kevin Micheal Richardson as Lenard Snart * Tom Kenny as Ventriloquist and Scarface. * Will Fredle as Wally West and Aaron * Kevin Michael Richardson as Joker * Nolan North as Penguin * Tara Strong as Harley Quinn * Neil Patrick Harris as Nightwing Episodes Season 1 # Bruce Wayne the Leader of The League of Assassins is hunted by a member named Anarky. #Ra's Al Ghul's Daughter Talia thinks Bruce isn't the true leader so she attempts to kill him. #Various members of the league join Talia in her war against Bruce, including the strongest member Ubu. #Talia makes professor Kirk Langstrom transform five of her men into Man-Bat creatures. # Bruce Finds A former Member of the League called Selina Kyle. # Selina makes a deal to Bruce so she can help him stop Talia but first Bruce must take down United Crime Lords called Black Mask, and Two Face. # Talia has a new member for her team, a big, burly man named Bane. # The Man-Bat squad start becoming more and more animal like to the point that they are drinking sheeps blood, Kirk tells Talia she is pregnant with Bruce's son. # Anarky returns with an assassin named Deathstroke. # Bruce discovers Talia's second in command is named Killer Croc. # To punish Kirk for his failure with the Man-Bats Talia turns Kirk into a Man-Bat himself. # Talia, Croc and Man-Bat start searching for something, Bruce discovers that something is the body of Ra's Al Ghul. #One of the most deadliest members of The League named Lady Shiva begins hunting down Talia's army, and Bruce and Selina. # Selina and Lady Shiva have a showdown so Selina can get her revenge on Lady Shiva. # The Man-Bat serums side affects hit Kirk with full force so he almost kills Talia and flys off. # Selina and Bruce start searching for Kirk but so does Black Mask and Killer Croc. # Bruce finds Kirk and then Lady Shiva captures Kirk. # With Kirk's knowledge Lady Shiva found out what Talia was searching for the Destiny Scroll. # Lady Shiva finds out the only man who knew the location of the scroll was Ra's Al Ghul, Kirk loses what's left of his humanity. # Bruce searches for Kirk who is currently hiding in a zoo, Lady Shiva starts her quest to find Ra's Al Ghul or what's left of him. # Lady Shiva found Ra's Al Ghul's body, and she gets all of his power. Bruce and Talia forge an alliance. # In this Season Finale Bruce and Talia must stop Lady Shiva's invasion on Gotham city. Season 2 #Bruce looks for a cure for Kirk, the league gets a new member, Slade Wilson and Bane comes back for revenge #Bruce finds out something very suspicious, Slade Wilson is supposed to be dead. #A new member named White Canary joins the league. But she is the Sister of Lady Shiva and wants revenge on Bruce. #Bruce discovers Slade Wilson was the Assassin named Deathstroke that he fought earlier. #Three of Bruce's old friends named Shark, Vulture and Fox come to visit but they're a lot more violent and dangerous. #A man named Sensei claims he is Ra's Al Ghul's fathers and he wants the league of assassins. #Talia tells Bruce that she is Pregnant. While Killer Croc takes control of Talia's army. #Sensei and White Canary work together to kidnap Scientist Victor Fries. #Bane and Croc argue/fight about who should be the leader, Bruce finds a cure for Kirk but it wears off shortly afterwards so once again the Man-Bat has escaped. #Sensei creates the "society of shadows" with White Cannery, Fox, Vulture, Shark and Deathstroke as his first members. #The society of Shadows uses Victor Frie's Freeze gun on Talia. #Talia has the Baby so Bruce must Protect her and the Baby from White Cannery. #Vulture and White Cannery are sent to defeat Bruce as they have been the hardest for Bruce to fight, Sensei realizes something horrible, Ra's Al Ghul's body is missing. #Sensei takes over Talia's army and sends Croc and Shark to defeat Bruce, he also sends Fox and Deathstroke to find Ra's. # Bruce and Selina face the Sensei once and for all # After Sensei's Defeat White Cannery took control of the Society of Shadows and they begin capturing hypnosis experts. # Deathstroke and Fox's search leads them to a tower called the demons head, named after Ra's himself. # Jervis Tetch creates hats that can control peoples minds for White Cannery. # Bruce faces White Cannery once and for all, then he and Talia went on a break from the league to take care of Damian. # Eleven years later Bruce must return to the league when Selina the replacement leader of the Leuage gets mind controlled by both Anarky and Jervis Tech. # Bruce, now knowing a lot more about his old foes, goes to defeat them. # After taking down Two-Face, his last enemy that had escaped, Fox and Deathstroke come back with horrible news, former members of the league have resurrected Ra's. Season 3 # With Ra's return he wants to make Bruce stronger. # Damien doesn't trust Ra's his Grandpa, and Lady Shiva Returns. # Ra's and Shiva fight, it ends with Ra's attempting to cut of Shiva's hand. # Bruce fires Ra's for attempting to kill a week enemy, Anarky returns. # Anarky captures Central City Scientist Barry Allen. # A former member of the league named Lenard Snart gains a frost gun and begins freezing members. # Two people named Thunder and Lightning attack the city, Thunder can create sonic booms and Lightning can control his name sake. # Bruce finds out Thunder and Lightning attacked because Ra's manipulated them. # Damien begins searching for evidence revolving the Wayne Murders. Soon Damien found out Ra's sent one of his most loyal henchmen Z'aaz to kill Bruce's Parents. # Ra's scared about Damien's discovery sent Z'aaz to kill Damien. While Barry and Bruce fight Lenard Snart again. # Barry is put into a coma when Lightning attacks him, Bruce goes to find Ra's but he is gone. # Anarky is captured but at the end Ra's brakes him out and tells him he has a proposal for him. # Talia got Barry out of the Coma while Bruce fights Ra's. # While Bruce is off fighting Ra's Barry, and Talia take Damien to a puppet show but is a robbery by 2 wanted criminals named Scarface and The Ventriloquist. # Barry discovers he has super speed because of the chemicals he was fired into by Lightning, Bruce comes face-to-face with Anarky now with a robotic suit. # Damien and Talia find out the Ventriloquist and Scarface are hiding in an abandoned toy factory. # Barry and Bruce head to have the final battle with Ra's and Anarky. # Damien and Talia found out that Ventriloquist and Scarface are destroying the city, literally. # All hope seems lost for Gotham until Damien realizes Bruce is back. # Bruce knocks out the Ventriloquist and burns Scarface. # Z'aas returns and Bruce, Talia, and Barry fight him. Meanwhile Kirk and Damien tries to stop demons. # Barry deciedes to stay in Gotham while Damien gets Possessed by a Demon and Kirk watched it. Season 4 #A mysterious man named John Constantine comes to defeat the demon possessing Damien. #After exorcising the demon Bruce goes to thank John but all that's left behind is a note that reads "Trigon". #The demon that is named Trigon finds a way to get back into Damien. While John Constatine starts finding mysteryous symbols. #Bruce and John must find a mysteryous woman named Raven. Trigon begins Possessing Damien again. #Raven comes to help John and Bruce defeat Trigon, her father. Trigon passes on from Damien into his mother. #Raven, Bruce and John search for Trigon meanwhile Trigon attempts to possess Barbra Gordon to get to her father, commissioner James Gordon, and eventually the president. #With Trigon's mega Possession Madness a demon named Lucifer comes in. #Soon Demons following Lucifer, and Demons following Trigon wich is in Barry Allen's Body goes on a war. Bruce, Raven, and John work together to stop it, and find an Archangel named Gabriel. #Gabriel says he will help them fight even though his wings where amputated a long time ago. #With most of the demons defeated it seems Trigon has retreated but he is actually hiding in one of his former hosts, Barbra Gordon. #Trigon discovers he can't get out of Barbra's body, and Lucifer in Barry's body can't get out too. #Bruce and his team tries to find a demon that can destroy the others. One named Bellia. #Bellia refuses to do anything but give Bruce an amulet, Trigon finds out something is draining him of his magic. #Bruce finds out from a man named Sebastian Blood the amulet can double a persons magic, Sebastian then steals the amulet, he is also the one draining Lucifer and Trigon of their magic. #Trigon and Lucifer works together to get revenge on Sebastian, while Bruce discover's Bellia is Sebastian's master. #Bruce and his team takes on Trigon, and Lucifer's army. While Damien tries finding a way to get Trigon out of Babra's body and Luciefer out of Barry's. #Damien gives John Constantine the amulet so he can exorcize Trigon and Lucifer, after regaining his free-will Sebastian goes missing. #It turns out Sebastian is trying to take control of Raven to fulfill a prophecy that says if Raven is married Trigon in the flesh will bring forth the apocalypse. #Barry checks into Central City news figuring out a Meta Human named Livewire is the Queen. While Bruce and John enters Raven's mind to break Sebastian's control. #After Raven's mind being freed Bellia control's Trigon to start the Apocalypse. #John and Raven handle Trigon while Bruce and Barry save people in danger, Trigon destroys the leagues base. #With some help from everyone Raven defeats Trigon and banishes him to his home dimension, John traps Bellia in a cage that only he can unlock and Bruce and Talia start work on a new base. Season 5 # Bruce and Barry go to Central city. The Queen Livewire sents Weather Wizard to stop them. # Barry goes to Iris's house and she says Find Wally West her nephew. Weather Wizard continues the hunt for Bruce. # Bruce turns Barry's apartment into a small base where Bruce finds out Livewire is just a teen. Barry stitches together a red suit and starts fighting crime as a self proclaimed superhero. # Bruce finds out that Leonard Snart, now calling himself Captain Cold, has followed them to Central city. # Barry sets out to find Wally. While Livewire summons a Meta Human named Mirror Master to find them. # In a last ditch effort Livewire hires a man named Heat Wave, who has a very powerful flame thrower, to beat Bruce and/or Barry. # Barry finds out that Wally is captured by Livewire, and is about to be hypnotized, and given Superspeed. # The mind Controlled Wally attacks Bruce, while Barry faces off with Heat Wave. # Bruce brakes Wally out of his mind control. Livewire unites Heat Wave, Captain Cold and Wether Wizard together in a team called the rouges. # The rouges hold a building hostage to draw out Barry and Bruce. # The Rouges get a new member a mind controlling Wrestling maniac named Roulette. # Roulette puts Bruce and Barry in a arena mind controlled to think they are wrestling their old foes. # Livewire decides if you want something done right do it yourself so she mutates herself, giving her electrokinesis. # Livewire causes a black out. # Livewire kidnaps Wally again, but makes a strong unbeatable Mind Control on him. # Barry faces Wally while Bruce attacks Livewire. # Bruce and Barry are shocked when reports on a Man-Bat creature start coming in, but it is not Kirk, it is in fact his thirteen year old son Aaron. # Kirk helps Bruce and Barry capture his son. # With Aaron not knowing what to do Livewire breaks him out. # Aaron and the rouges attack the apartment building Barry and Bruce where living in. # Livewire invades Gotham to rule it. # Bruce and his team must beat the Rouges and the Mind Controlled Wally. Season 6 #Barry stays in Central city with his new partner Wally while Bruce returns to Gotham only to realize the league have gone in to hiding for unknown reasons. #Bruce finds Talia who tells him a man named the Joker is hunting down members of the league. #Bruce discovers that the Joker was a former member of the league. #Damien finds out that Aaron made it to Gotham, to kill his Father Kirk. #Aaron is semi-cured as he can think like a human but he is still a Man-Bat, Joker holds Black Mask hostage to draw out Bruce. Bruce is put into the hospital after a fight with Joker. #Joker brakes out Lady Shiva, Sensei and Ra's, Talia calls in one of Bruce's old friends to treat him, Alfred Pennyworth. #With the Joker and his new army he plans on turning Damien bad. While Bruce trains a man named Jason Todd. #Joker succesfully turned Damien into his new apprentice. While Bruce seeks help from a man named Penguin. #Jason fights with the Sensei and drops him off the edge of a building. #Jason is fired, Damien starts calling himself Talon and leads an attack on the league's new base. #Bruce has a bad dream that Talon killed all that he loves, so Bruce, along with Aaron tries to turn Talon good #With Aaron killed by Talon, Kirk gets mad and turns back to Man-Bat. Meanwhile Joker finds a girl named Harleen Quinzel. #A mysterious man named the red hood joins Joker's side, Talon starts feeling guilty for what he has done, and Harleen develops stock home syndrome. #Man-Bat and Talon fight which ends with Talon accidentally knocking Man-Bat into an electricity generator. #With Kirk's death Talon turns completely evil, while Bruce discovers the Red Hood is Jason Todd. #Bruce gets help from a man named Dick Grayson also known as Nightwing. While Penguin double crosses Bruce. #Nightwing fights with Lady Shiva while Bruce fights with Ra's. Jason holds Talia hostage. #Once Bruce and Nightwing get to Jason's hideout they realize he also has Talon. Jason blows up the building killing Talon, Talia and himself in the process. #Harleen, now Harley Quin and Joker's lover, hunts down Bruce while Nightwing fights Penguin. #Bruce has now lost everything except for Alfred who hunts down The Joker. #The Joker puts Alfred in the hospital. While there he helps Bruce get over his depression, he also tells the story of how his father defeated some criminals at a masquerade ball. #Nightwing and Bruce confront the Joker who threatens to destroy Gotham with bombs he has planted. Once the last bomb is found Bruce and Joker fight but Joker reveals the building they are fighting is about to crumble to the ground since it to has bombs. Joker blows up the building with him and Bruce still in it but Bruce is still alive. The episode ends with Bruce adopting a boy named Tim Drake and giving his leadership to Dick. Category:TV Shows Category:Animated